Since I'm not popular, I'll become famous
by nyarinpa
Summary: Tomoko is watching saturday TV one night when it hits her - She should become famous, Then she will be popular. It can't be that hard, right? If it was, then there shouldn't be so many famous people! Rated T for swearing (naughty Mokocchi!) hope you like it :3 new chapters will be added frequently (hopefully) until finished.
1. Chapter 1

Since I'm not popular, I'll become famous.

_Hello Guys! It's Nya~ Well, this'll be my first fan fiction on this site, so I decided to do a WataMote Fan fic! I really hope you like it! Chapter 2 will be coming out soon!_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

"_So, Yuriko, I understand your second movie will be coming out this fall," A woman, apparently in her mid thirties asked a colourful young woman sat in the chair opposite her wearing a light blue dress and matching hair ribbon. "Can you tell us anything about it?"_

"_Oh, I don't know about that, Sharon. Everything's a bit hush hush. There are some things even I don't know about yet!" She laughed. _

"_Well, I know what I can tell you." The woman nodded, asking her to continue. "You look simply stunning in that dress tonight. Am I right folks?" She gestured toward the dress, getting a few cheers and whoops from the live audience. "Is it one from your collection?" _

"_Oh, thank you. Yes it is, and I really do just adore this one," She smiled, playing with the hem of the dress. "It's definitely one of my favourites."_

"_I can see why. It really does look absolutely gorgeous on y-" *Chhk*_ the television screen went black. Tomoko set down the television remote.

'Well, that's enough of that.' She thought, standing up. "Snooty bitch," She muttered as she made her way upstairs and into her room, kicking the door open and laying on her bed, hugging her large white toy, burying her face in it. 'I don't understand how that girl is so famous.' She yelled inside her head, burying it deeper into the toy. 'Just because you wear a few fancy dresses and are in a few crappy movies should let you get all the attention! I'd understand if she was really pretty, but she was only as attractive as me! What could it be that made her so frikking famous?' Tomoko looked up at the ceiling.

"Is it just the fact she's well known that makes her famous? Did she just climb the social ladder, starting by making coffee, slowly climbing up, sleeping with a few directors and BAM! She's appearing in movies, got her own clothes line and on Saturday night talk shows?" Tomoko sat up, eyes wide with excitement. "THAT MUST BE IT!"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* "CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Tomoki yelled through the wall, "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry~" Tomoko sang back at her brother in the cutest possible way.

Tomoki shivered. 'That sounded like a possessed kid from a horror film.' He thought, imagining Tomoko crawling out of a well on an old fashioned TV. 'Man, I'm never going to get to sleep now…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"_Welcome to the show, Miss Kuroki!" Sharron smiled at the beautiful young woman sat in the chair opposite her. She had flowing black hair and soft emerald eyes that twinkled under the lights of the cameras._

"_Thank you for having me!" She smiled at the presenter charmingly, "But please, call me Tomoko."_

"_Okay then, Miss Tomoko. I understand that you will be starring as the main character 'Lola Cooper' in the Movie 'Lola'. This will be your 10__th__movie in the past year, am I correct?"_

"_Yes, you are. I'm really exited." Tomoko blushed cutely, smiling down at her hands._

"_And so you should be! Are you going to the big premier of the movie in Tokyo next month?" Sharron asked the girl, making her look up._

"_Ah, yes. I can't wait! I still can't believe that people are still making that much of a fuss about silly old me, though."_

"_What? How could you say that? We all think that you're absolutely amazing, right people?" Sharron stood up, causing the crowd to cheer._

"_Tomoko! Tomoko! Tomoko! Tomoko!" They chanted. She smiled fondly at the adoring crowd._

"Tomoko!" Tomoko's mother yelled from downstairs, "Tomoko!"

"Tomoko's eyes slowly opened. "Uhhmm... Yes?" She called down to her mother.

"For the thousandth time, your breakfast is ready!" Her mother sighed, bringing the dish down to the table. "Come and eat it before it gets cold!"

"Oh… Okay!" She yelled back down, lethargically getting out of bed. She walked downstairs and sat at the table opposite her younger brother, who completely ignored her. She quickly devoured her food and went back into her room.

'If that bitch Yuriko can become famous, so can I!'

Sitting in her swivel chair, she turned on her computer, and went onto Gaagle*, typing in '_how to become famous_'. Several results came up.

'How to become famous in 5 easy steps'

'How to become a famous by killing people'

'How to become a famous singer'

She clicked on the top result. 'This looks the easiest.' she thought as the page loaded.  
'WIKI-HOW: HOW TO BECOME FAMOUS IN 5 EASY STEPS.'  
"Alright! Let's get started!" Tomoko grinned, scrolling down.  
_'Do you want to be famous? Do you want to be admired by everyone? If so, read on!'_  
"I was planning on..." She muttered under her breath, scrolling down further.  
_'Step 1: Find your calling._  
_ When setting off on your road to fame, you must first decide which path to take. Here are a few ideas:_

_Acting: You could take up an acting career. If your school has one, join a drama club. Or if there isn't one, think about starting your own! It would be a fun experience and it would help you meet new people.'_

"Well, I'm not starting my own club," She thought, shaking her head of bad memories. "I'm sure my school already has a drama club..."

_"So, what's your name?" The girl in front of Tomoko asked her, smiling.  
"T-Tomoko Kuroki," She blushed, looking down at her skirt.  
"There's no need to be shy, Tomoko!" The girl beamed at the cute girl in front of her. "I'm sure you'll do just great!"  
"O-okay..." Tomoko looked up, smiling slightly. She closed her eyes, getting into character. Once she was ready, she opened her eyes again, her very aura changing around her.  
"Oh, Onii-chan," She smiled, looking up. "Do you remember when we used to play together when we were younger?" She looked down, blushing. "I-I've grown up since then. I've developed..." She placed her hands lightly on her chest "...Into a woman. So, Onii-chan," She looked up once again,_

_"I'm ready for you to love me now!"_

"What am I thinking?!" She yelled, clawing her hands through her hair and hitting her head on the desk. "There's no chance they'll make me say that! I'm such an idiot!" She shook her head, focusing herself. "No! I can do it! I just need to persevere and try my best!" She gleamed. 'That's what the main characters in anime and manga say, and they always achieve their goal! I'll just play it out like I'm the protagonist from a light novel!'

\- The Next Day -

'Okay!' Tomoko thought as she opened her eyes the next morning. 'It's 7:30 now, and if I get ready, I'll arrive to school early, since it's only a 30 minute walk. But...' She thought, picking up her alarm clock, setting it for 40 minutes, 'if I wake up late, I'll have to run to school, like a character out of a manga!' She placed her alarm clock on her bedside table and closed her eyes.

-40 minutes later-

'_Puru puru pururin pururin  
Puru puru pururin puru pururin  
Puru puru pururin pururin_

Onna no ko wa fushigi no koto ni  
Keetai dake ja ikite ikenai  
Mune ippai no ai to yuuki ga taisetsu nano yo

Atashi pururin puru pururin  
Pururin puru pururin  
Rinrin puru puru pururin pururu

Mashumaro mitai ni  
Honw-'

"Auggghhhh" Tomoko moaned as her hand fell on her alarm. She sat up, slowly rubbing her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock, which read _'8:10'_. Her eyes widened.  
"Shit!" She yelled, falling out of bed. "I'll never have enough time!" She quickly put on her uniform, and ran downstairs, putting a piece of bread in the toaster.  
_'8:20'_  
Tomoko bolted into her room and grabbed her bag, running back into the kitchen where her toast was waiting for her. 'Is something burning?' She thought, as she approached the toaster. With a *pop* the toast sprung up, now little but charcoal. She grabbed it nevertheless, and sprinted out of the door, toast in mouth.  
'Alright!' She thought as she sped down the path, munching on her black toast. 'This is more like it! I'm going to make it to school on time!'

_'8:55'_

By the time Tomoko got to school, the grounds were mostly empty as students made their way to their classes. Pressure off, she smiled. 'I did it! Now all I need to do is make it through 'till break, and I can go to the drama club!'

Author Notes:

Hiyaa~ It's Nyarinpa here :3! Thanks so much for reading chapter 2 of 'Since I'm not popular, I'll become famous'!  
The Last chapter was really short, so I made this one a lot longer :3 sorry if it's still a bit short; I'm still new to this ¬_¬...  
Well, I'll try to do ch3 ASAP, but I have a lot of school work TT^TT.

I don't own WataMote. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. I tried, Reader-Chan!

* Gaagle – Gaagle is a search engine in WataMote. It's like Google.  
\- _Shaking her head of bad memories:_ episode 10  
Tomoko's alarm - Welcome to the NHK 'Puru Pururin'


End file.
